The Ryley Team
The Ryley Team ''' ''You look amazing, you sound amazing, this is going to be amazing. <3'' '''Ryder Lynn and Marley Rose The Ryley Team is a team that ships the perfect relationship between Ryder Lynn and Marley Rose. Everyone is welcome here, just leave a comment below stating that you want to join and we'll sign you up! Team Captains: Luke&DiannaMagick & JadeGagaOlly ☆Rules: #You can't sign more than once. #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages. #Don't delete anything that isn't yours. #Respect other people's point of view. #Don't start any ship wars. #No inappropriate pictures. #No ship bashing. ☆The Rylers: Previous Signatures: 1 - 100 101.Léofaberry13 102.Hufflepuffsarewizardstoo 103.Ppoi 48 104.LacKdaiSicaL 105.Arod14 106.Summergirl881 107.HKboy7 108.ImagineJohn 109.Essqme 110.KiraGleek 111.PancakesFTW 112.Artemis Panther 113.IHotPinkandPurple 114.KlaineLove1998 115.Cutegleekybitch 116.TaeInTheSky 117.Gleekgirllosersam 118.Awesomeness149 119.HermioneGleek 120.OmgleeSarah 121.Learachelmicheleberry9753 122.BellaBergman 123.Olive1006 124.Lucia132377 125.Superstarlala 126.Cabasounette 127.Thecristimarley 128.Nxt2normalfan 129.BethCorcoranFabray 130.Aces12 131.Flamo94 132.Khgleeluver01 133.Aquarius20 ☆Reasons To Ship Ryley: #Ryder makes Marley feel good about herself. #Ryder managed to make Marley laugh even though she was deeply upset. #Ryder gave Marley the confidence to overcome Kitty's harsh words and perform an amazing show.. #Ryder defended Marley when Kitty was being mean to her. #Ryder is presumably Marley's "first kiss." #Ryder wanted to kiss Marley not only on stage but off of stage. #They played the perfect Danny and Sandy in the school production of Grease. #Ryder helped Marley with her body issues, persuading her she should not do it. #Ryder said Marley looked and sounded amazing. #They dance and sing well together. #Ryder loves Marley's mom; she always gives his extra meatballs. #They have amazing chemistry. #Ryder is the one who came up with all of Jake's gift ideas for Marley, even though they are not dating. #Ryder notices all the little things that Marley likes, that Jake doesn't. (Favorite song, movie, flower, presents, etc) #Marley kissed Ryder back even though she claims to be in love with Jake. #Marley had fantasies of kissing Ryder instead if Jake, while Jake was singing to her. #Ryder has always stayed faithful to her, even though she dated Jake, he always loved her. #Apoligized to Marley, Jake, and Unique, proves Ryder is a good person. #During the shooting Ryder poteintally risked his life to sit beside Marley. #Marley comforts Ryder. #Ryder still seems to have feelings for Marley after Marley revealed she was Katie (even though she wasnt) #Marley was the only one to look concern when Ryder stated he would quit glee club after regionals. ☆Ryley Fanfictions: *Story Book Ending *Lean On Me *Music In The Blue Lagoon *You're The One That I Want *Crash Into Me Click Here For Some More Awesome Ryley Fanfictions! <3 ☆Ryley Cinema: ☆Templates: ☆Featured Tumblr Post: Ryley meme: dream duet » be mine, ellie goulding ft. erik hassle Source ☆Gallery: RyleyDance.gif Feelings! helpme-icant ryley.gif Glease sadRyley.gif Glease --Ryley.gif Lovelycouple iseriouslylikethemalotbetterthanjarley ryley.jpg Ryderdancing.gif 9ryley.gif 8ryley.gif 7ryley.gif 6ryley.gif 5ryley.gif 4ryley.gif 3ryley.gif 2ryley.gif 1ryley.gif Ryley.png Imagerykey.jpg Tumblr mdl8neL8RT1r2bqr5o4 250.gif Tumblr mdl8neL8RT1r2bqr5o5 250.gif RYLEYKISS.gif MerryChristmas.gif Ishipryley.gif Tumblr mdkgrpoOqU1rxyf78o8 250.gif Ryley.gif RYLEY.jpg Tumblr mdy24tJUD21qb2xtpo6 250.gif pleasedont_ryley.gif Gif 6.gif Lalalal ryley.gif Gleemusical!ryley.gif Singing ryley.gif Bestnewcouple!ryley.gif Ryderandmarleyaka ryley.gif Grease!ryley.gif RyleyTalk2.gif RyleyTalk.gif Anythingcouldhappenryley.gif RyleyIDo.gif Paintryley.gif Theyshoulddatenotjarley ryley.gif Hahah cuties!ryley.gif Honestlyhewouldabetterbfformarley ryley.gif Yesitwas ryley.gif Theluckygirlisyoumarley ryley.gif Itwasforreal ryley.gif Thekiss ryley.gif Sorrynotsorry ryley.gif Don'tstopmenowclaps-ryley.gif Amusedfemmainthebackground ryley.gif Cutiessmiling ryley.gif Dontstopmenow-ryley.gif Don'tstop ryley.gif Artieiloveyoubutdontcockblockthemplease ryley.gif Hung-up ryley.gif Enjoyingtheblolo ryley.gif Superman ryley.gif Everythingabouthimisawesomemarley ryley.gif Dynamicduets-4x07 ryley.gif Somenights ryley.gif Cuties!! - ryley.gif Ido ryley.gif Christmas!ryley.gif Jarleypleasebreakupsothese2cangettogether ryley.gif Theyaresocute backoffjake!ryley.gif Littledanceandjump ryley.gif Poorbabymarley ryley.gif Themusicalgrease--ryley.jpg Thosetwosadcuties ryley.jpg Theroleyouwereborntoplay ryley.jpg Ryley_Kiss.png Ryley16.gif Ryley15.gif Ryley14.gif Ryley13.gif Ryley12.gif Ryley11.gif Ryley10.gif Theylookinlovehonestly - ryley.gif THEkiss ryley.gif Soshippable ryley.gif Unchainedmelody ryley.gif Inlove!ryley.gif Torn!ryley.gif Hands ryley.gif Ilovethewaymarleyislookingathim ryley.gif Ineedyourlove ryley.gif Lookingforward hangout marley.gif Metoo itsreallyimportant ryder.gif FirstA ryder.gif Dissapointedmarley.gif Nextfriday date ryder.gif Eyeroll sure marley.gif Regret ido ryley.gif 2842ryley.gif Jyley.gif Pleasejakedon'tcockblockthem jyley.gif Cute - ryley.gif Ryleyoutcast.gif Ss ryley.gif 2ss ryley.gif 3ss ryley.gif 4ss ryley.gif 5ss ryley.gif 6ss ryley.gif Checkingoout ryley.gif Byfarthebestseasonfourcouple ryley.gif Looks worried ryley.gif Lovelyy - ryley.gif Hahah wonderful ryley.gif Shooting ryley.gif RyleyFinale6.gif RyleyFinale5.gif RyleyFinale4.gif RyleyFinale3.gif RyleyFinale2.gif RyleyFinale.gif Tomymind ryley.gif Woooohh ryley.gif Textme ryley.gif ☆Sign up for Blake Jenner/Melissa Benoist Relationship!: 1.JadeGagaOlly 2.LacKdaiSicaL 3.BackToTheStart 4.KiraGleek Category:Teams